


To Jamie, With Love

by Killjoyy101



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Enhanced, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfic, Fanfiction, Love Story, Romance, Superheroes, Trauma, tragic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25780765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killjoyy101/pseuds/Killjoyy101
Summary: Steve Rogers, the man out of time, found himself seventy years into the future with no friends or family. Or so he thought.  Jamie Martin is special in her own way. With superhuman abilities, her father tends to find it difficult to keep up. So when she meets the avengers, she finds a family of people just like her. Maybe she would find love too.* * *I'm not good at summaries so maybe just give it a shot.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Laura Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Jane Foster/Thor, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	To Jamie, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting at the back of my head for quite some time now so I figured i would just post it. It is unedited but I plan on coming back to it soon enough. 
> 
> I will try my best to keep to the existing MCU storyline but I may take some liberties with this story.
> 
> Also, the songs at the beginning of chapters are songs that I listen to or are an inspiration for my writing 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the Marvel characters. I only have rights to the ones I have created in this story.

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

When you try your best but you don't succeed

When you get what you want but not what you need

When you feel so tired but you can't sleep

Stuck in reverse

When the tears come streaming down your face

'Cause you lose something you can't replace

When you love someone but it goes to waste

What could it be worse?

Lights will guide you home

And ignite your bones

And I will try to fix you.

\- Fix you, Coldplay.

* * *

**ABANDONED COTTAGE - MISSOULA, MONTANA - 23.Dec.1988**

The mobile above the crib spun slightly as the breeze swept in through the window bringing the dangling plastic elephant closer to the baby’s hands. Her mother, sitting in a rocking chair with a book in hand at the corner of the room, giggled as the child tugged on the string trying to bring it closer. Shaking her head slightly, the mother went back to reading her book.

It seemed like hours had passed, but the baby was still awake, her interest in the elephant unwavering. By now she had grabbed the toy tightly in her fist and was squeezing it as if to test her strength. Her mother was still on the chair with her head buried in the book but her ears, sharp as ever, were alert to any movement in the house.

And then, as if to prove a point, there was a jingle of keys as someone tried to open the doors downstairs and the mother jumped up from the seat and grabbed the Glock from her boot in anticipation. Everything was quiet for a moment, and she held her breath, waiting for the telltale sound of footsteps coming towards the door.

Complete silence. No footsteps.

Then suddenly, a whispered _break the door open_ and the sound of shuffling before…

BANG!

The door was on the ground and the baby let out a loud cry signalling her displeasure at the loud noise. Six men in tactical gear moved into the room, guns at the ready, quickly checking the area for any threats before taking their places at the door in a defensive position. The clicking of heels was heard as a woman walked in, dressed immaculately in a pinstriped blazer and skirt, with a stoic but determined look on her face. “Agent Martin, you can put the gun down.”

Agent Martin, who had remained still with her gun pointed at the intruders, sighed before pushing the gun back into her boot. “Agent Carter. I thought you had retired.” Martin turned back to the crib to make sure that the baby was alright. Her hand was still in a fist but the elephant was no longer hanging from the mobile. “What brings you here? It surely cannot be good news… you have strike team delta with you.”

Carter moved towards the crib as well and looked in. The body of the elephant was on the mattress close to the baby’s thigh and the head was in her fist, hidden from sight. “I’m here on a favour. And no it isn’t good news.” She reached into the crib and gently tried to loosen the fist. “Strong little babe, isn’t she?” She gave Martin a smile and turnedback to face the strike team delta. “Secure the house. No corner should be unprotected.”

“Agent Carter, as much as I like visits from the director, what’s with the extra security?”

“We have received an anonymous tip that the KGB are planning a kidnapping.” She motioned out the door and down the stairs.

“With all due respect, I can protect my daughter.” They were now making their way down the stairs and Martin noticed more and more agents stationing themselves in strategic positions, speaking into comms and securing the area.

They were in the kitchen now. “I’m not a stranger to your skillset agent Martin.” Carter sighed and situated herself on a dining chair motioning to Martin to do the same. “But even though I couldn’t prevent the experimentation on this child, I sure as hell am going to make sure nothing happens to her.”

Martin had a look of confusion on her face. “I was under the impression that you were a part of Project Phoenix.”

“I was not consulted and I know exactly why. I would have shut it down immediately.” She had a deep frown on her face that made her wrinkles and grey hair more prominent.

“Why? Given your history with…” She cut herself off, not knowing how muchof a sore spot the topic was, almost half a century later.

“That’s precisely why. No one needs that burden in their life.” Carter placed her palm over Martin’s hand. “I know you love her. I also know you will do everything to protect her from this life. But these powers, for lack of a better word, will make her obligated to play the hero.Think that she has to do more. Sometimes more than she can take. Are you ready for that?”

“You know I am. I-”

BANG! BANG!

There was a thump from above and a crashing sound coupled with the shatter of glass. Both women pulled out their guns and ran up the stairs following the bangs as more and more gunshots were heard from the nursery. There were men in similar black technical gear fighting the strike team and from the looks of it… strike team delta was seriously outnumbered.

Carter had her finger against her ear and was calling back up while simultaneously knocking a man out with the back of her gun. She looked back at the other woman and said: “Take the child and run. Don’t look back. You know where to go.” Martin nodded solemnly before running into the room.

The baby was awfully quiet for the noise around her. Members of the strike team lay unmoving on the floor and there was a man standing next to the crib with the baby girl in one arm and a gun in the other. He had shoulder-length black hair and a muzzle like mask on his face. At the sound of Martin coming into the room he turned and pointed the gun straight at her.

Martin had her finger on the trigger but she couldn’t shoot with the baby so close to the man. She spoke in the firmest tone she could, trying to hide the waver in her voice. “PUT THE GUN DOWN AND HAND THE BABY OVER.” The man cocked his head to the side as though to say: _really? You thought that would work?_ There was a creak as Carter carefully got into the room carefully with her gun at the ready.

The man surveyed the room, his eyes landing on the open window. He looked back at the two women in the room pointed the gun at Martin before carefully putting the gun down. Martin slowly took a step closer with her gun still pointed at him. Carter did the same. The man stayed still.

They were four feet away from him when he moved. Shoving his free hand into one of his pockets, he pulled out a small disk and threw it towards them. There was a blinding flash of light and both the women ducked to avoid the light and the man jumped out the window and grabbed the edge of the windowsill with his free hand.

Carter recovered quickly but not quickly enough. She looked out the window to see the man hanging off the windowsill and lowering himself onto the ground. Bundling the baby closer to his chest, he looked back towards her once more. The movement brought his free arm into the moonlight and the reflection glinted brightly in the night for a moment before he got into a car and drove off.

He had a metal arm.

Sighing, she pulled out her phone. “One of these days I really need to consider retiring for good.” With her phone against her ear she checked on Agent Martin, who had hit her head on the edge of the crib amidst all the chaos. “HQ… This is Director Peggy Carter. Put me through to Fury.” There was a pause. “Colonel, I need all hands on deck. They have baby girl Jamie. Look out for a man with a left metal arm.”

* * *

**TRISKELION - WASHINGTON D.C. - 15.Nov.1991**

“Pegs, it’s been three years… maybe we should-”

“Stark. This is your mess. I have been trying to clean up your mess for three years.”

“Listen. I did what I had to. I had the research. You aren’t a scientist, you don’t understand. The world needs-”

“NO!” Peggy Carter slammed her palm on the desk. “No, I think with compassion. I told you to bury it Howard. Years ago! But you couldn’t let go could you? You just had to pull on that string. YOU JUST HAD TO.”

“Peggy, the serum-”

“The serum should have died with him! You had no right! But most of all you chose to administer it to a week old baby. A CHILD! She had no choiceand was subjected to something that would change her life forever.” She walked around her desk and crossed her arms and stared him down.

“We can’t be sure that she is alive.”

“She’s alive. I know it.”

Howard was looking at her incredulously now. “How can you be so sure?”

“Because she was kidnapped by an organisation that I’m almost ninety percent sure turns young girls into assassins. Also, they know what is running through her veins.” She was interrupted by the landline ringing which she picked up immediately. “Carter. Yes. Okay take a small team, people you trust only.” There was a pause. “Martin? Is she in the right headspace? Okay, fine she can go.” Another pause. “We have to get her today. Okay, keep me updated.”

She looked back at Howard who was on the edge of his seat. “Did you find her?” His excitement was palpable; it was like he was already planning further experiments.

“Yes. The best team on the planet going in to save that girl.”

“Where-”

“No.”

“What?”

“Absolutely not.” Peggy sighed. “I have made my decision.”

“What decision?”

“You are no longer going to have access to the girl. By that I mean you will have no access to any information and nor will you be able to meet or come in contact with that girl in her lifetime.” She grabbed her purse and started to walk out of the office.

“But Pegs. Dangerous people could-”

“Why don’t you get it?” Her voice was getting higher now. “You! You are the _dangerous people_. You meddle and meddle.” She huffed. “One of these days your experiments are going to get you killed! And I won’t be there to see it.”

“But-”

“Goodbye Howard,” she said as she walked out the door.

* * *

**UNDERGROUND BUNKER - KIROV, RUSSIA - 17.Nov.1991**

The cold winter air was still in the night as the strike team delta stationed themselves around the gloomy building. No sounds could be heard; there was no other form of civilization for miles. The ominous setting had prompted the animals to scatter. Now the only visible sign of life was the condensation as the agents took deep breaths.

“Why can’t villains choose the Bahamas as their location?” One of the men, the leader most probably, said as he shivered. “Why does it have to be Russia.”

“Well, life ain’t a vacation agent.” Fury had one hand on a gun as he looked at the sealed door of the bunker. “Focus, this is a high-stakes mission.”

“Well, what do you have to worry about?” The man laughed. “Your promotion is all but set in stone.”

Fury scoffed. “Believe it or not you dick, that’s not my priority here.”

“Of course not. But I gotta be honest the director likes you. So I’m asking… am I looking at the next Director of S.H.I.E.L.D?”

“That’s none of your business Mathews.”

“Boys. Shut up and listen.” Agent Martin was on her last nerve now. She hadn’t seen her baby girl in years and there was no way in hell this was going to go wrong now. “I have eyes on the passage. Agent Coleman has given the all-clear. Split up, teams of two. Mathews, you’re with Coleman,take the ground floor. Fury you're with me.”

They made their way down the tunnel-like passage with their flashes out in search of the small doorway into the basement. Once they were in, she signalled to the rest of the men with her hand to the direction they needed to go and proceeded quietly up to the second floor. The plans to get in as quietly as possible, grab Jamie and as much intel as they could possibly get and then sneak out.

It would be like they were never there.

The hallways were dimly lit like a night at the hospital. The smell was also sterile, also like a hospital. As they moved past the numerous rooms in the hallway they took a look into each one of them but they were mostly empty except for one at the complete end, which had a similar light shining through the cracked door.

Years on the field had made it easy for Fury to read her thought process. So when she locked eyes with him and gave him a small nod, he knew exactly what to do. He turned the flash off and pulled on his night vision glasses before quietly making his way to the occupied room. Agent Martin did the same.

Agent Martin was silent in her determination to find her daughter. Her usual professionalism during a job had turned into stoic anger. She was committed to getting the girl out of here alive whatever it took. _Whatever it takes._ She had been repeating that to herself all the way to the bunker.

_Whatever it takes._

“Fury?” Her voice was soft, barely noticeable in the night.

“Yes?”

“I need a favour.” Her breathing was low, not betraying her inner turmoil for even a second.

“Is this the moment, really?” They were about fifteen feet from the room now.

“Yes.”

_Okay, this was serious_ , thought Fury. “Sure, what do you need.”

“You get Jamie out of there, whatever it takes.”

“Yes Agent Martin, that is the plan.”

“No, you don’t understand.” She looked solemn now, almost as if she was coming to terms with something. “If you see an opportunity to escape, you leave with her. Do not worry about getting to me, you pick her up and run, as fast as you can.”

“But-”

“Promise me.” She was firmer now - more resolute.

This didn’t sit well with Fury’s conscious, but he knew that he wouldn’t be able to change her mind.“Okay.” If that’s what it took. ‘Let’s focus now… I’d like to leave with both of you if I could.”

Another exchange of nods and they were back on track. The door was closer than ever, there was no noise coming from inside the room but they had to be careful nonetheless. The light was brighter up close which made looking into the room much easier.

Fury was closer to the slightly ajar space so he took a peek in. There was a whole bunch of medical equipment surrounding a bed. Whether someone was on the bed was hard to tell but they had to take a chance either way. Giving Martin the all-clear, he moved into the room. There was a chair in one corner of the room with a discarded lab coat on it and an empty bottle of what looked like whiskey underneath it. _Someone was drinking on the job,_ he thought.

The first thing Martin’s eyes landed on when she walked in was on the emergency exit at the other end of the room - uncommon for such a building. As she got closer to the bed the tiny bundle of blankets moved ever so slightly. From the silhouette, she knew it was a child. _Now here is to hoping that it was her child_. She pulled the layers back and covered her face, trying to muffle her gasp at the sickly skin and body of the girl.

Her baby girl.

She had clearly grown, you could tell from the long limbs, but her face was shallow. Her cheekbones were prominent and her ribs visible. A silentsob shook her body as she gingerly lifted the baby and brought her closerto the chest.

The baby opened her eyes and stared at the person in front of her. There was, what Martin assumed, a look of recognition on the child’s face before she squeezed her eyes tightly and recoiled away from her in fear. They clearly weren’t treating her well, and this made Martin want to shoot through the skulls of every person in this place.

_Person. People. Where were the people? This was too easy._

It was a trap.

_Shit._ Martin turned to look towards Fury who had the same alarmed look on his face. There were loud footsteps that seemed to be coming from all directions and their comms were going all haywire as Mathews’ frantic voice said: “Guys we’ve been made. Check all directions. Vents, doors, windows etc. Take what you can and run, it was a trap.”

Martin pulled Jamie tightly to her chest and pulled out her gun. Fury did the same while also circling around her with the intent of shooting any people she missed. The footsteps outside the door got louder and soon enough five men were in the room with their weaponry loaded and stance at the ready. There was barely a second before they started shooting. Martin ducked as a section of the roof fell and a few men dropped onto the already crowded floor.

“Fury!” The man turned to look at her at the sound of his name. “I’m gonna take you up on that favour right now.”

Fury had a worried look on his face, “You can’t possibly-”

“Fury!” There was a warning tone in her voice, “Now.”

He quickly made his way through the crowd taking down many men in his wake although it seemed like more were joining the fray out of nowhere. Pulling Jamie out of Martin’s arms, he proceeded to fight his way towards the door. Now that Agent Martin’s arms were free she was in a better position to win against the men.

Fury put finger on the comms as he ran out the door. “Back up. We need backup. The second floor, last room down the right hallway.” He pulled open an emergency exit door to come face to face with the barrel of a gun. Reacting quickly, he kneed the man in his privates before running down the stairs a couple at a time.

Running into the woods seemed like the easiest way to their getaway truck he sprinted in that direction before throwing himself into the closest bushes as more and more men made their way into the building. These men were followed immediately by back up and soon enough the sound of gunshots tore through the still night. He used this chaos as an opportunity to escape.

The truck felt further away in his panic but he reached it quick. Agent Becket was behind the wheel while three more agents sat in the back. He handed the girl to one of them, a young woman called Ananya Sethi, before saying, “Take her to the quinjet. Take off in less than five. I’m putting in a call to HQ, telling them you are coming. Only give the girl to Director Peggy Carter. No one below level nine to hear about this.”

They left quickly after that and he turned back making a run for it back in the direction he came from but also making sure to leave a message for Carter on a secure line. He promised Agent Martin that he would get the girl to safety and he did, but that wasn’t stopping him from going back for her.

The bunker was eerily quiet. They had either won and the opposition was all down or they lost and the opposition cleaned up and fled the place. Either way, he couldn’t let his guard down just yet. As he made his way back to the bunker he passed by more and more bodies from both parties. It felt like a massacre. His heart almost stopped at the sight of both Mathews and Coleman on the ground floor. He quickly checked for pulses on both of them but came up empty. _He had to focus._ The chance that he would find anyone alive, even Martin, was much slimmer now.

As he reached the closer to the room that they found Jamie in the sounds of the quinjet landing directly on the roof was heard. It looked like they were here to clean up before the local authorities got wind of this calamity.

Everything he could see had been trashed. The door was ajar and no sound was coming from it. There were blood splatters on the wall and bodies on the floor. It looked like the majority of them weren’t part of their team. The scene was similar to the one outside but the body that caught his eye was the one in the middle.

Agent Martin’s body.

S.H.I.E.L.D’s medical team came rushing in with stretchers and body bags, pushing past the shellshocked Fury and pulling her body as tactfully as they could away from the mess. A young paramedic placed her hand on his arm. “Agent Fury, you need medical attention. You are bleeding.”

His turned his attention towards her, trying to hide his inner turmoil. _He should have been quicker. He should have gotten back to her sooner_. “No, we have to head back as soon as possible.” He pulled away and started making his way to the quinjet. “I’ll think about all that once I report back to HQ. Wrap this up in thirty, I wanna be there by midday.”

* * *

**STARK MANSION - NEW YORK, USA- 25.Dec.1991**

Every house on the street was lit brightly in celebration but Stark Mansion. The faint sounds of Christmas carols could be heard in the night and the smells of hot cocoa, ginger and cinnamon wafted through the air. There was a blanket of snow covering the ground everywhere. Still, no festivities at the stark mansion.

Peggy was mourning too. The last conversation she had with Howard had been less than amicable which made this trip all the more awkward. She hadn’t seen Tony in months and she hardly thought he would welcome her with open arms. She knew he’d resorted to drinking his way through Howard’s liquor supply both in spite and remorse.

She made her way up the majestic steps with a sigh. _This was going to be tough_. She rang the bell once. Twice. Thrice. No answer. She should have called beforehand but he could have said no.

There was a sound of footsteps as the agent that came with her walked up the steps with little Jamie Martin propped on her hip. The girl was quietly tugging on the agent’s hair with a blank look on her face; the agent was one of the few people Jamie had grown comfortable with.

The door opened and an elderly British man in a grey suit greeted them politely. “Ms. Carter. It’s been a long time. How are you?”

“I’m fine Mr.Jarvis.” She looked pointedly at him.

“Oh yes… please come in, Ms.Carter and..?”

“That’s agent Villanueva and Jamie Martin.”

There was a flash of recognition on Jarvis’s face before he nodded solemnly and ushered them into the foyer. “I know why you are here Ms.Carter.” He showed them to the living room. “I figured this would happen when I heard about Project Phoenix.”

“Then you know why this is important.” Peggy took a seat and agent Villanueva put Jamie down who immediately waddled towards Peggy and hid behind her legs. “Where is he?”

“This is the first day he has been sober in two weeks,” Jarvis said. “Do you really think now is the time.”

“In my opinion… this could be the reason he remains sober.” Peggy reachedfor the girl who silently climbed onto her lap. “So where is he?”

“I’ll call him up.” Jarvis walked to the end of the room and pushed a button on the intercom. “Young Master Stark, Peggy Carter is here to see you. Please come up here immediately.”

There was static before a disgruntled voice answered. “Jarvis, tell aunt Peggy that she is five months too late.” The tone was bitter as he added “The obligatory phone call to weeks ago didn’t cut it.”

Jarvis turned to Peggy, who looked slightly hopeful despite the negative answer. She said “Tell him it’s important. And that I am sorry; I have brought his favourite ginger cookies.”

“Sir. It’s important. She has also brought her patented ginger cookies. your favourite.”

More static and then a sigh. “Okay. I’ll be up in five. Tell her that this better be good.”

It took him much longer than five minutes to freshen up. Tony Stark looked like he’d been through hell. He had prominent shadows under his eyes, his hair was longer than usual and he was sporting an unkempt beard. The sweatpants were stained with motor oil and he had cuts all over his calloused hands.

He gave a fake cheer when she saw her. “Aunt Peggy! What a pleasant surprise!” Sarcasm was dripping through every word. “Let’s have a drink. Jarvis, pour us a drink.”

“Sir I would suggest against-”

“Oh, it’s Christmas. A celebration is a must.”

“Tony-”

“Oh so now you are talking to me,” Tony said. “No more silent treatment?”

“I wasn’t angry at you.”

“No, you were angry at dear old dad.” He grabbed the container with the cookies from agent Villanueva, opened it and shoved one into her mouth. “Then why punish me! I needed you!”

Peggy stood up, letting Jamie down, and tentatively reached towards him. He leaned into her arms as she pulled her arms around his shoulders. “I’m so sorry, my darling.” There was a wet spot by her shoulder as he cried for the first time since the funeral. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I’m so so sorry.” They gripped each other tighter as she pulls him onto the sofa. “I’m here now.”

He noticed little Jamie when he calmed down and he turned to Peggy with questions in his eyes. “Who’s the kid?” Pulling away from her, he rubbed the sleeves of his sweatshirt against his wet eyes. Jamie looked at him shyly from behind the legs of agent Villanueva. “There better be a good explanation for this.”

Peggy sighed. “There is.” She smiled lightly as she placed her hands on his arms moving them in a soothing motion. “I brought her here so that you could take her in.” She was lucky that he was much calmer now because he looked shocked but not particularly angry.

“You’re joking.” He looked at the kid more closely.

“I’m hoping that this explains things.” Peggy node towards Agent Villanueva who pulled out a file from her purse and slid it towards Tony.

Tony picked it up and sifted through the pages quickly and with wide eyes. He did it again but slowly as the information shook him to his core. He read the file, again and again, turning the file in different directions as though trying to make sense of it. He gave up eventually and let out a sigh, “Jarvis, prepare a room for the girl and ready Aunt Peggy’s old room for her.”

He placed his hand on his forehead trying to rub away the incoming headache. “I really need that drink now.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter. If you enjoyed it please show your appreciation through comments and likes. I definitely appreciate constructive criticism.
> 
> Keep reading, stay safe and WEAR A MASK
> 
> Next update: 15th Aug 2020


End file.
